Ladynoir July 2017 - Addictive
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 23: Addictive! - (Sequel to Ladynoir July 2017 - Animal Impulses) - Chat Noir seriously wishes he and Ladybug never found out she could eat flowers


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **This is a companion piece or maybe sequal to "Ladynoir July 2017 - Animal Impulses"!**

 **Addictive**

Chat Noir resisted the urge to groan at the scene in front of him.

He had Always figured that Ladybug tended to act like real ladybugs would just like how he acted like a cat every now and then with his love for being petted, chasing lights, yarn and his habit of purring.

He already learned very soon that she she used to love winter but as soon as she actually became Ladybug she started feeling even more cold and got sleepier in winter like how ladbugs hibernate.

A while ago he had gotten her flowers when they worked together for half a year.

He had just meant it as something nice and romantic but then they found out.

He had gotten Ladybug flowers that were meant to attract ladybugs, he thought it was fitting, and they all smelled like real food to her.

Before either of them knew it she was _eating_ the flower he bought her.

At the time he had teased her about it, saying he'd just buy her flowers instead of food but he never meant it.

Apparantly his special ladybug attracting bouquet had triggered something in his partner.

After that one bouquet they both figured nothing like that would ever happen again but they were wrong.

After that night Ladybug would often look strange at any flowers she saw and sometimes her stomach would rumble.

She had already told him that most flowers made her hungry but she never had the urge to eat them so he didn't mind.

Still, after he had bought her the special bouquet that changed.

They bought asumed it were just flowers that attractednormal ladybugs that Ladybug would want to eat so the next time he brought flowers it were just some simple red roses.

As soon as she had accepted them Ladybug's stomach had rumbled again and she quickly explained that she skipped lunch earlier that day and so dinner hadn't been enough for her.

Chat was about to offer to buy her something when she suddenly bit into one of the roses, biting the whole flower off its stem.

"I thought you didn't eat other flowers?!" he had yelled in shock.

"Me too but they smell like strawberries!" Ladybug had yelled back before eating another rose.

As time went on Chat caught Ladybug nibbling on random flowers more and more often.

Apparantly the first flowers she ate had triggered her and nowall flowers smelled like food to her and she could rarely keep herself in check around them.

A part of him understood how she was feeling since the first few times he found himself acting like a real cat he'd been freaked out and tried yo control it too only for the urges to grow stronger and stronger until he couldn't stop himself anymore and now everything he did happened almost automatically.

Still, _this_ was just ridiculous!

Here he stood, Chat Noir, the male hero of Paris, watching Overgrow, a large akuma about the same size as Stoneheart that seemed to be made of plants flailing around, trying to get Ladybug off him who was _eating_ some of the flowers that grew from his body!

A small crowd had formed, staring at the scene just like he was doing, nobody sure what to do.

"Chat Noir! Do you have any idea why Ladybug is acting like this?" Alya appeared next to him and shoved her phone in his face.

"No comment." he said as he gently pushed the device away and keeping his promise of not telling anyone of his partner's new habit of eating flowers, even if it really shouldn't matter anymore.

"HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!" Overgrow screamed pathetically, sounding close to crying as Ladybug chewed on a daisy.

Chat sighed and decided to end the poor creature's suffering.

"Alright, Bugaboo! It's _thyme_ to end this!" he called over to his partner, using a pun on to try and distract her as usually that made the girl groan and scold him.

This time she ignored him.

"Ladybug! You're dragging your own name through the _dirt_!" he yelled again and this time he got her to look up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Instead of explaining what he meant Chat gestured to the crowd and that was when Ladybug realised what she did, yelping in emberrassment as she jumped off the akuma and landed next to her.

"D-Did I really just eat flowers off an akuma for all of Paris to see?" she asked worriedly.

"Yep. You better _be-leaf_ it!" he nodded.

"Alright, I stopped eating so you quit it with the puns." Ladybug growled and he grinned, happy that she was acting like herself again.

"Just take my shovel already!" the traumatized akuma screamed as he tossed a shovel at them, obviously the akumatized object.

" _Meow-velous_! I can _dig_ this!" Chat cheered as he caught the shovel only tohave Ladybug snatch it from his hands.

"Give me that!" she snapped before breaking it on her knee.

"Bye bye little butterfly. I'll miss you..." she whispered after she purified the bug and the now white butterfly was fluttering away.

Chat face-palmed, knowing she said that because of the flowers.

Ladybug realised it herself too and blushed as she looked at him.

"Any tips? How do you control your kitty-habits?" she asked nervously.

"Not really, just a lot of practise of self-control." he shrugged and she nodded.

"I guess this is also kind of karma for that time you were chasing wool for people to see and I didn't take you seriously." she sighed.

"I suppose that's another way of seeing this." Chat agreed with a small glare and his arms crossed.

That day had not been not been fun and Ladybug just told him to learn to take things seriously when he tried to explain himself.

"Ladybug!" a voice shouted and turning around they saw the crowd running their way, Alya leading the pack.

As soon as they reached them the young blogger pulled out a tulip from behind her back and held it out to Ladybug.

"Any reason why you were eating the akuma?" she asked, other hand filming the heroine's reacting.

"Uhm..." Ladybug nervously said as she stared at the tulip.

Slowly she started reaching out to it, licking her lips.

Chat Noir noticed too and growled.

"Oh, no you don't!" he cried as he grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back.

"But _Chaaaaaat_!" Ladybug whined before yelping in surprise when her partner swung her over his shoulder and jumped away.

"No way, Bug! This isn't just animal impulses! You're _addicted_!" he yelled back as he ran.

"But that tulip smelled like apple-fritters!"

"I don't care! Either you learn some control like I did or I'm sending you to rehab!"

"Is there even rehab for eating flowers?" he could _hear_ her raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe and if there isn't I'll take your Miraculous off you and have a talk with your kwami!"

"EEP! N-No need for that! I'll talk with Tikki myself!"

"Good."

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
